


Whatever

by loveoftheimpossible



Category: Peep Show
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Visability Day, Coming Out, M/M, The Bi El Dude Brothers, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoftheimpossible/pseuds/loveoftheimpossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark isn't shocked to see Jeremy making out with someone in their dorm room – until he realizes Jeremy's partner is another guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for Bisexual Visability Day; unfortunately, I didn't get to post it in time.

Mark honestly wasn't that surprised to come back from the library one afternoon to find Jeremy bent over another form on his small dorm bed, a hand tugging at the blond curls at the base of his neck. What did surprise him, however, is when he shut the door behind him, Jeremy wrenched himself away from the other person to reveal a rather slim man underneath him, lips pink and kiss bitten.

'You're home early,' Jeremy stated, sounding on edge while he straightened his clothing.

'Finished my essay sooner than I thought.'

The other man, who Mark could see more clearly now, was leaning back on his elbows with a large pair of headphones around his neck, framing a few dark bruises already blooming there. He gave Mark a lopsided grin. 'You're the roommate I've heard so much about?'

Jeremy put a hand on the man's leg, looking nervously between him and Mark. 'This is Hans --'

'Super Hans,' the man interrupted.

'-- _Super_ Hans, I met him at the last gig I had. He was just going.'

Super Hans frowned. 'What about the track we were going to work on?'

'We'll do it tomorrow, bring an ounce by, yeah?'

Nodding, Super Hans leaned in and pressed a kiss to an almost scandalized looking Jeremy before popping off the bed and slipping past Mark to get to the door, dragging it shut behind him and disappearing into the hall.

The air felt thick and tense between them before Mark awkwardly cleared his throat. 'So....um. Are you....? Because that's fine, really it is.'

Jeremy still looked on guard, not entirely believing him. 'I'm not _gay_ , if that's what you meant.'

Mark furrowed his brow a bit, confused. 'But --'

'I'm bi, bisexual,' he answered with a sigh. 'Boys, girls, _whatever_. I'm not picky, really.'

Mark nodded, though he still was a bit confused about the whole thing. He figured he could look it up next time he went to the library.

'Honestly though, it's fine. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to.'

Jeremy looked a little relieved as Mark finally moved from the entrance of their small room to his bed, settling in with his legs dangling over the edge.

'Um, are you and your....boyfriend? being safe?' Mark cautiously asked, earning a chuckle from the opposite bed.

'Hans _isn't_ my boyfriend, jesus. He's a musical genius, you should hear one of his sets, it's outrageous!' Jeremy explained. 'We had a few cigarettes and made out. It's no big deal, _dad_.'

Jeremy took a cigarette and his lighter from his desk and laid back on his bed, lighting the cigarette and blowing smoke towards the ceiling. 'Thanks. For, like, being cool with this.'

Mark gave him a light smile. 'It's fine, just don't fuck people on my bed.'

Jeremy laughed, and the world turned as usual.


End file.
